Kindly Hollow
by Seville
Summary: The battle on Mt Horai end very differently. Read the prologue for a better summary. NOT A PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Kindly Hollow

Author's notes: This is the first time I've written a fan-fiction. Please review and criticise if necessary, and if my grammar sucks or my writing is bad; please tell me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Bleach. If I owned anything, why the hell would I be making a fan-fiction?

Prologue:

"Curious..." A man stood above the rubble of what used to be Mt Horai.

He stared impassively at the body of some child that must have been unfortunate enough to be caught in the rain of stone when the mountain fell. He looked back at the Gargantua he came out of. HE had been wandering the Menos Forest when he felt an unnatural disturbance in the human world.

The soul of the child had been quite confused when he found it but seemed to know something about what happened to the mountain. But before he could ask the child if they saw what happened, a large group Hollows had come out of the Gargantua and attacked.

He dispatched most of them before the retreated back into the Menos Forest. Unfortunately, one of the Hollows had dragged the soul back through the portal with it. "Oh, well...", the man sighed.

The soul was lost even if it got away from the Hollow, which was unlikely even then. But on the chance that the soul did escape its hunter, the atmosphere of Hueco Mundo would corrode away the souls Chain of Fate in under an hour.

"No matter" the man thought to himself, "I was only curious."

And with that, Sosuke Aizen turn away from the body of the red-headed soul and went back to to Hueco Mundo.

End notes: For those who haven't read the 'Locking Ladle' book of the Ranma ½ Manga, or read up to the Hueco Mundo arc in Bleach, then you may not know what's happening here.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindly Hollow

Author's notes: This is the first chapter, or second if you include the prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Bleach. If I owned anything, why the hell would I be making a fan-fiction?

The Menos Forest is dark and lonely. It is also the home of the Menos Grande, or Gillian as it is more commonly referred to. It is a giant hollow that is formed from hundreds upon hundreds of ordinary hollows. It is so massive that its appearance alone could cause many to run in fear, and it is much too powerful for a single Soul reaper to deal with. Well, an _ordinary _soul reaper, that is.

However, these Gillian's are not the only creature that lurks through the cavernous forest.

As you could probably tell from the dead Gillian.

A lone figure walked away from the carcass. It wore a cloak of skin and fur made from the hollows that attacked it. It had a strange bone mask on the top of its head. It had red hair falling down to mid back and a pair of bright blue eyes.

Ranma Soatome. That's her name. She had known ever since she regained her memories 6 years ago. The first four years she had spent her time going up the ranks of hollow from Gillian to Adjuchas to finally Vasto Lorde. When she reached the rank of Vasto Lorde she regained her memories from when she was human, and she had spent all her time since then getting stronger and stronger so one day she would be able to go back and protect her family from the monsters that also exist in their world.

"Damn that Gillian was tougher than the other ones, I wish they would stop attacking me" she sighed. She was unusual among other hollows, one reason is because she regained her memories from her human life and also because she stayed within the Menos Forest. One reason she stayed is because of a person named Ashido, a Soul reaper that was stranded there after pursuing a large group of hollows that were attacking the Soul society through the Gargantua they escaped through. When they met, he sensed a certain talent in her and was able to tell that she wasn't a threat. He began to train her to a point where she began to develop soul reaper powers. Because of this she then became an Arrancar, a hollow with the powers of a soul reaper.

It had been about two years since she had last seen him. They didn't really try to find each other; they rather just wander around and keep each other company for a couple of days before the split up again.

Suddenly, a group of hollows sped past her without even sparing her a glance. "What the hell..." she whispered and then stopped. There was a pleasant smell in the air and it seemed to be making the hollows go crazy. Then one of them seemed to claw the air until the atmosphere in front of it seemed to crack and open up until it was big enough for the hollow to get through. "What the hell is happening!?" she exclaimed as she ran to the closest crack. When she looked out, she froze. It was a city. A human city.

"Oh no" she squeaked. She wasn't ready yet. She couldn't go back until she was certain she was ready. But she saw all the people and cursed, "They'll never stand a chance." She paused for a second before jumping out.

"Call it off, get rid of that bait!", growled an orange haired soul reaper as he slammed another person that appeared to be the same age into the ground.

"What's the matter Kurosaki?", the black haired guy with glasses asked in a condescending tone as the soul reaper snarled at him.

The orange haired man's name was Ichigo Kurosaki, part time soul reaper, and the Black haired man's name was Uryu Ishida, a type of human with hollow slaying abilities called a Quincy. Uryu stared impassively, "I cannot recall it, the die is cast and soon hollows will flock to this town, lured by the bait."

You see, Ichigo had followed Uryu from school, and Uryu suggested that they have a contest. Ichigo refused but Uryu managed to get him worked up enough to agree, but he thought it would be a fight between the two of them. But Uryu released a type of bait into the air that attracts hollows. "A word of warning" Uryu tells Ichigo in a bored tone, "Hollows will attack anyone with high spiritual energy."

'Karin', Ichigo thinks as he bolts away to try and find his sister, while Kon run after him yelling for him to slow down. Uryu then sets out to destroy the hollows swarming the area faster then Ichigo.

The hollows head caved in as Ranma delivered a devastating kick to its Mask. Another went down from having its body destroyed from a small cero.

'Dammit, what's happening' she shouted in her head as she ran to the nearest person with high spiritual energy.

End notes: I'm not going to type up the entire story from the book, because if people haven't read this part of Bleach, then they shouldn't read this. Also, my chapter updates probably won't have a pattern.

Random thought: Have you ever noticed how in fan fictions, certain characters powers or attitudes are blown way out of proportion. I especially hate it when people make Akane ridiculously homicidal or when they seem to have a god-Ranma complex. And I plan to make all of the characters in the fan-fictions I make as close to the cannon characters as possible.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Kindly Hollow

Author's notes: New chapter! This one's going to be a lot longer than the last chapter. That was just my mistake that it was so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Bleach. If I owned anything, why the hell would I be making a fan-fiction?

...

A small girl skipped down the road on the way to the park. She had short brown hair with a little hair clip keeping the fringe up on one side and had a cheerful smile on her face.

Yuzu Kurosaki was planning on joining her sister friends in a game of soccer. But, unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by **very **unfriendly forces.

...

...

Ranma was destroying hollows that were on their way to the same spiritual energy as her. She was getting very worried by the number of hollows that were emerging from Hueco Mundo.

'There are just too many, it's almost like someone's forcing them out' she thought as she tore into something that looks like a lion.

Just then, she found her target. "A little girl?" she whispered, "Her spiritual energy isn't that high, but it is high enough to attract the hollows."

Suddenly, something slammed into her back and sent her rolling down the street. She looked up and gasped, "Adjuchas!? There are Adjuchas here!?" she exclaimed.

"HEHEHE, HELLO LITTLE ARRANCAR. WHAT A SURPRISE" The creature growled. It looked like some kind of gargoyle crossed with a squid. "HERE I WAS, HUNTING DOWN THIS LITTLE HUMAN WITH A LITTLE OVER AVERAGE SPIRITAUAL ENERGY, AND SUDDENLY A FEAST ENDS UP RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME."

She had to dive right as the creature's claw missed her by a hair. 'Damn bastards got a spine going up against me. But I'm getting a weird feeling from him' the red head thought as she rolled under another claw swipe. She then jumped up and delivered a round house kick straight to its face.

The Adjuchas was thrown backwards into a wall and didn't get back up. "Heh, that was almost too easy" she sniffed. She was leaving when she felt soothing strange. 'That weird feeling again, what is...' her eyes widened as she was slammed from three sides and went flying down the street.

'What the hell!' Her body screamed in pain from the multiple attacks. She turnED and gasped. There were four of the same Adjuchas. "HEHEHEHE, YOURE STRONGER THAN YOU LOOK, LITTLE ARRANCAR. I DIDDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE TO USE THIS BUT IF I TAKE ANY MORE OF THOSE KICKS, I MIGHT DIE."

The Adjuchas chuckled at her shocked expression, "THIS IS MY SPECIAL POWER, THE ABILITY TO CREATE EXTRA BODIES FROM THE SOULS I'VE EATEN. WITH THIS IT IS IMMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO KILL ME, FOR I CAN CREATE AN UNLIMITED AMOUNT OF BODIES TO LIVE IN"

Ranma stared for a second, but then began to laugh, "Hahaha, oh man, for a second there I was actually worried." She gave him an evil smile, "If you can make bodies from souls you've eaten, then all I have to do is destroy every one you make until there's nothing left!" she exclaimed while holding out a fist and cracking her knuckles.

The Adjuchas seemed to stare at her for a minute until it burst into roaring laughter, "WHAT NIEVETY! YOU THINK YOU CAN SIMPLY DESTROY ALL THE SOULS I'VE EATEN? I HAVE HARNEST THIS ABILITY TO ITS FULLEST BY DEVOURING GILLIAN AFTER GILLIAN! THE AMOUNT OF SOULS IVE CONSUMED IS UNIMAGINABLE!" it roared.

'Damn' he's right. He's got to have thousands of souls in him. If I'm going to beat him, I'm going to need a plan.' The red head thought as the four jumped towards her.

...

...

Two figures were walking down the streets of Karakura town, one of them carrying a large man with a very strange looking arm.

"So she's over here Mr Urahara?", asked the tall man carrying the other man. He wore glasses, had a big moustache and a receding hair line. The man he was speaking to wore a hat that cast a shadow over his eyes and a cloak that gave him a mysterious appearance.

He looked down at the orange haired girl with an unreadable expression as the holes in the atmosphere made by the hollows were converging into one point.

"Now we just have one more stop to make" he told the tall man as he slung the orange haired girl over his other shoulder.

...

...

Ranma ducked under another sloppy punch and blocked a strike from her left. The Adjuchas wasn't using any kind of strategy other than the old 'overwhelm n' kill". This meant it gave the red headed Arrancar time to think of a way to destroy the thing once and for all. Every time she killed one, two more were made.

Unknown to the Adjuchas, Ranma was leading them into a trap. 'C'mon, just a little more...', she thought as she led them into a formation.

Suddenly, the red head pulls a soul cutter sword from within her cloak just as the Adjuchas are all jumping at her at the same time.

'Now!' She swings the sword 360 degrees cutting through the masks of all of them at once. Their bodies fell around her as she stood there panting. "Damn that guy was annoying...Heh, but no one can beat Ran..."

She stands there in shock and slowly looks down at the claws impaling her through her chest. 'No...' she thought as she heard dark chuckling.

"THAT WAS QUITE AN IMPRESSIVE STRATEGY, I HAVE TO ADMIT. BUT WHY DID YOU THINK I WOULD RISK HAVING NO CLONES ON THE SIDLINES AS BACK UP? HEHEHEHEHE, TRULY NIEVE LITTLE ARRANCAR. NOW DIE...WHAT!", he screamed as the body in his claws form shifted into one of his clones. He turned just in time to see a sword approaching.

"Surprise! This is a little trick of mine" she laughed as the Adjuchas body hit the pavement, "I can control and change the bodies of those I kill."

The last thing the Adjuchas saw were several copies of the little Arrancar with an infuriating smirk on their faces. "IMPOSSIBLE...", he croaked out with his last breath.

...

...

Ranma stood above the body of the Adjuchas as she sheathed her sword, causing the re-animated bodies to fall to the ground without its control.

She looked around her and chuckled at the destruction from her fight. 'I wonder what people will think happened here.' she thought as she turned... and was promptly hit dead on by some kind of energy blast.

A strange looking guy wearing a funny hat and a pair of clogs with an unsheathed sword was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

...

End notes: I did a rewrite because of the fact that a lot of people thought it was stupid that she had so much trouble with an adjuchas and then passes out after using an ablility that shouldn't have been so draining for an Arrancar. Frankly I didn't like it either, but hopefully this is better. Also, sorry about taking so long to do anything, but I got a new computer and I just couldn't do a new chapter until I thought of how t fix this one. Anyway, you can expect updates more frequently now.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Kindly Hollow

Authors notes: ...ah, I got nothing.

Disclaimer: Why **do** people add these?

...

"_...Why can't I move...?" _

"_Its like my entire being is restrained" _

The red haired arrancar groggily opened her eyes, "Whats happe..."

Only to see a rectangular face with a big moustache and glasses.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" she shreiked as the supprisingly tall man stood up and called out to someone. "Sir! She's awake!" The man who had attacked her then walked walked in with a goofy smile.

"Ah, youre up. I was wondering how long you were going to be out. You missed all the fun." He greeted jovially, while she just gawked at how he could be so cheery to somone he injured and imprisoned.

"Uh, wha...I.." she said dumbly, as his smile seemed to widen at her response. "Oh yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Urahara Kisuke, a humble candy store owner. And who, might I ask, are you?". His smile seemed friendly but his eyes said something different. "Um, well I'm Ranma Soatome, and um, seeing as you can see me, uh I guess you know what I am, but how?" She'd heard of humans with exceptionally high spiritual enegy but this guy didnt feel like a human, in fact he reminded her of Ashido..., 'Soul Reaper!' her brain screamed.

" By your expression I can tell that you've figured out what **I **am, but what we all really want to know is why you are here", he asked in a serious voice. She was about to answer when she had a thought, 'How do I get soul reaper him to believe me.' Urahara smirked, "Dont worry, I'm an excellent reader of people, so I'll be able to tell whether your lying or not." 'And how the hell does he keep reading my mind!' she thought, angry that he seemed to be able to read her like a book.

"Well, I wasn't planning on coming here but when those lower level hollows began to go to this world because of that nice smell, and when I saw all the people that could get hurt I had to try and stop them." Geez, that has got to sound rich coming from a hollow, but it was the truth. The two stared at each other until Kisuke suddenly smiled and exclaimed, "Well thats good to know! I guess I should apologize for attacking you like that earlier then shouldent I?!"

Ranma just stared in disbelief at how easily he believed her. 'I guess he really can read people' the arrancar thought as his assistant undid the kido binding that held her. "Um, well thanks for believing me, I guess..."

"No problem!" he replied in an overly cheery voice. Now that she was free she could get a better look at her surroundings. "Where are we" she asked, curious about the strange landscape. "I'm glad you asked actually" smiled Urahara, "this is my underground training facility."

"So, where under a mountain or somthing?"

"Nope! Under my shop." He casually replied.

Ranma gave him another disbelieving look before asking, "So, um, am I free to go then?"

"Of course, we **can** trust you after all, so theres no reason to keep you here." He said, waving his fan as his assistant stood behind him with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'll be going then" she said as she back up toward the ladder behind her. "Come back and visit sometime, okay!" he yelled out as she reached the top of the ladder and climbed out.

...

As she stood out side after laving the little shop, only one thought came to mind.

"Weird"

...

As Ranma lept across the buildings, she now had time to think. Where would she go now. Being back in the sun made going back to the Menos forest seem like a bad idea. But then she remembered the one of the reasons she tried so hard to become stronger over the last thirteen years. 'Mom, Akane, everyone' the red haired arrancar thought wistfully.

She stopped and looked up at the sun. She shaded her eyes with her arm and thought, 'mabye its time to go home...'

...

A young girl with black hair skipped down the road. She didnt have any particualar destination in mind but was enjoying the stroll anyway. Her name was Ranko Ono, she was 10 years old and had black hair that hung down to just below her shoulders. She looked up at the midday sun and sighed happily, "Such a nice day."

She suddenly noticed a stange girl wearing a pair of torn grey pants and and a similar shirt. But what really caught her attention was her bright red hair and strange bone mask on top of her head. Slightly curious she walked over to she slightly lost looking older girl. "Um, hello?" she asked timidly. Getting no reaction, she tried again a bit more forcibly, "Hello!" Suddenly the girl spun around and looked at her with suprise writen all over her face. "Y-you can see me?" she asked. Ranko then realised what she meant. "Your a spirit arent you" she stated, now understanding why the older girl was suprised, "I can see spirits if thats what your wondering." The red haired seemed to understand and was about to say something until Ranko noticed to hole going straight through her body so she could see the wall behind her.

"Oh my god, what happend to you!" she skreiked in blind panic over the fact that someone, even if their a spirit, has a hole going right through their stomach. "We need to do something! You could die! You could.. you could!..", "Hey, Hey! Calm down! I'm fine!" Ranma shook the little girl, worried about what people would think seeing a ten year old seemingly talking to thin air.

Ranko wiped a few paniced tears from her eyes and sniffled, "really?" Ranma sighed, "Yeah kid really", glad to have that little panic attack over.

"B-but the why do you have a hole in your tummy" she asked, no longer panicing but highly curious. The red head grimaced before answering, "well, I dont really think you want to know" until she saw what all people with some form of a heart (ironic) fall for. The puppy dog eyes technique. "Please, Please, I really want to know."

Ranma sighed and pulled the girl to the side of the path to sit next to the wall. "Well, you said you could see spirits, right?", the younger girl nodded, "well there are actually two types of spirits. The firt types are called wholes, their the spirits your used to seeing. And because you cant tell what I am, I'm guessing you've never seen or heard of hollows before...", she was about to continue until she saw that the girl was looking at her with wide and slightly frightend eyes. "B-but, y-you dont look like those big monsters, even with the hole and the mask..." she stood up. Ranmas own eyes widened when she heard this, "you mean that you've heard of hollows before?" The little girl nodded nervously, "I've seen some people dressed in black clothes fighting them before", Ranma then nodded in understanding, "soul reapers, so thats where you've heard of them."

Ranko looked down as if in thought, then back up and asked, "but then why are you different?" with some of her fear gone. Ranma smirked and answered, "well I'm not just an everyday hollow, I'm an Arrancar."

Noticing the pride in the older girls voice Ranko then asked, "Whats an arrancar?" Keeping up her smirk Ranma explained, "An arrancar is a hollow that removed its mask to gain soul reaper powers" she pointed to her sheathed sword. "Does that mean any of those hollows could become nice like you" she asked. Ranma seemed to think it over for a bit before replying, "Its possible, but I was a vasto lorde when I removed my mask so I wouldnt know." The girl nodded before asking another question, "whats a vasto lorde?" Ranma just shruged, "Its the highest level of hollow", she replied simply.

Ranko was thinking about what she had been told before asking one last question, "um, miss? What's your name?" The red head suddenly realised she hadnt even introduced herself, "Ranma Soatome." "Hey you have the sme name as grandma and grandpa Soatome", Ranko suddenly realised.

Ranmas whole body froze before she asked, "K-kid, whats your name...?" Curious about her new friends sudden change in behaivour, she replied "Ranko Ono."

The red heads eyes just got even wider and Ranko began to worry. "Ranma, whats wrong?" she asked with her hands clutched in front of her. Ranma looked at her, finally seeing the resemblence, just had one thing to say.

"Figures..."

...

End notes: sorry for taking so long to update. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Also, I've uploaded a picture of what Ranma currently looks like, so take a look if your curious.

Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Notice

Notice:

This is just an apology for taking so long to update, but I've been buried in assignments. I will be updating very soon. Also, the updates may be further apart because I'm going to make sure that my chapters are a lot longer than they are coming out right now. I apologize for them being so short, because I hate really short chapters myself. I know how annoying they can be. Anyway, sorry for taking so long, new chapter coming soon. So, yeah bye.


	6. Chapter 5

Kindly Hollow

Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long to update but I have had a very serious case of laziness. Anyway...yeah.

Disclaimer: Hey! Guess what?

...

She guessed that she should have expected something like this to happen. She had been sitting on a roof opposite the Ono families dining room watching the evening proceed for the three people. First of all, she was surprised to see the change in Kasumi. She was older. At least thirty. She supposed that was to be expected. After all it has been thirteen years. Although, just because Kasumi was older it didn't mean that she had lost her youthful appearance and the same went for Dr Tofu. Watching the evening unfold, Ranma felt a little out of place. She would rather be off doing something entertaining, or at least be able to join in, but as far as she could tell only Ranko was able to see her.

She turned away from the dinner scene and decided to find a place to rest for the night. She would return to visit Ranko tomorrow. The little girl seemed to have taken a liking to her, and she had somehow gotten Ranma to agree to walk her to school the next day.

The red haired arrancar then turned back around to look at the family of three to see Kasumi taking Ranko up the stairs to get her ready for bed. She stared at the dining room as Dr Tofu left before looking up and using sonido to appear in front of a particular bedroom window. She looked through to see Kasumi tucking Ranko into her little blue bed. She smiled as she lay down of the ledge outside the little girls' room.

'This seems like the perfect spot...' she thought as her eyes drifted closed.

...

Ranma sighed, mostly out of boredom, as she walked with Ranko to her school. She had promised to do it and even though she didn't go to school she felt tired just remembering how boring it was. She looked down at the smiling girl walking next to her. She smiled fondly at her. Ranma didn't know why she felt so protective of the girl, but her main theory was that Rankos sudden attachment to her was contagious somehow. She had given her 'big sis' a merciless hug when she had woken up and found her outside her window.

...

After walking Ranko to her school, she decided to have a look around the town to see if she could find the dojo. She wanted to see what had become of the old place and, more importantly, find out how everyone had been doing since she had died.

Although to any passers by Ranma seemed relaxed (although probably none could) she was keeping her guard up. She had felt the spiritual pressure of a soul reaper since the night before. Albeit not a strong one, definitely not something that she was worried about. But if the soul reaper ended up calling for captain-class backup then she might be in a bit of trouble. One captain would be hard enough to take down. But if the reapers ended up sending more then she would be in a very bad position.

She decided to hop across the roofs for nostalgias sake also figuring that it would make her search for the dojo easier. Being away for thirteen years can make it hard to remember where some things were.

The Arrancars eyes suddenly widened as she sonidoed out of the way of a sword that was heading straight for her neck. She looked up from the roof where she landed and was shocked to see a small, female soul reaper standing on the opposite roof where she had just been. The girl wasn't too impressive and neither was her spiritual pressure. It was so small that she only noticed it just before the sword came down her neck. Of course, she didn't have to dodge. Her Hierro was more than enough to protect her from such a weak soul reaper, but it was a pride thing.

The girl had large brown eyes and was only a little shorter then Ranma herself. She had short black hair falling to just above her shoulders and she looked at the red haired arrancar with a determined face.

"Who... are you?" Ranma asked the girl.

...

Sennel couldn't be more nervous then she was the moment the disturbingly human looking (and powerful) hollow, noticed and dodged her attack. She had seen the hollow follow the young girl with high spiritual pressure to her human school, but she didn't attack her. That left Sennel in a state of confusion. She had expected the hollow to attempt to devour the girl's soul, but the hollow was just walking her to the school. Even more confusing was the fact that the girl had waved back. She was either oblivious to what the red haired hollow was or she... well, she couldn't really think of another reason.

She had then begun to follow the hollow (heheh, that rhymes) across the roof tops from a small distance. She was thinking of following the hollow to her destination when she suddenly screamed at herself, 'what are you doing! Don't let a hollow get to its destination!' She swiftly turned and readied her sword before using shunpo to appear right beside the hollow, which hadn't seemed to notice her yet. She brought the sword down and...

...

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. One surprised and the other shaking. "Who are you?" Ranma asked again, calm but curious. She noticed the soul reapers shaking and felt a bit of respect for her unknown attacker. 'Attempting to fight me even though she terrified...' she thought as she eyed her opponent.

"S-sennel Hitachi..." she replied shakily. She was very confused. The hollow before her wasn't like any she had faced before. Her spiritual pressure was much larger than her own, but that wasn't all. The red head didn't even have the appearance of a normal hollow. She had a human looking body, except for the tell-tale hole in her stomach and the mask on the top of her head that looked a bit like a lizard. And the eyes... there was no malicious intent in them, even after she had attempted to behead the girl.

"Well, hi. I'm Ranma Saotome." The hollow greeted her with a wave and a playful smile, leaving Sennel even more confused, "you really don't have to attack me you know. I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Sennel just stared at the hollow claiming peace. She even found it hard to doubt the red heads word as she felt no rise in spiritual pressure towards herself. "Y-you're not?" she asked timidly, lowering her sword a little. "Nah, I'm just here to visit some family. Besides, you seem nice enough. There's no reason to fight if we don't have to."

Sennel had now completely lowered her sword and was looking at the hollow... Ranma, she remembered, as she gave her a warm smile. Sennel couldn't help but give a small smile back. "So... you have family here? And you're... visiting them?" Sennel inquired curiously, "Does that mean they know about you?"

Ranma was about to answer when she felt a familiar tingle go through her body. A gargantua. Not the type that she herself was able to make, but the crude type that normal hollows use to travel between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living. 'But where is it...' Ranmas eyes widened as a large crack suddenly appeared on the space behind Sennel. "Look out!"

Sennel turned just as she felt the spike in spiritual energy. Just in time to see the jaws of a large hollow descend upon her. She couldn't even scream as it tore into her upper torso. She blacked out.

...

'It's warm... am I... dead.'

These thoughts were running through the head of Sennel as she slowly regained consciousness. 'No... not dead, I think. But where am I...' She slowly opened her eyes...

Only to come face to face with a pair of glasses and a moustache.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" she screamed as the man they belonged to stood up and called out to someone. She was too busy trying to calm her heart down so it didn't explode. "Hey buddy! Do you make a habit out of waking people up like that, or what?" Sennel turned to see the hollow that she was speaking to earlier. She appeared to be slightly peeved at the unusually tall man until another man smacked her over the back of the head.

"Hello!" the man in the weird hat chirped, "It seems that you've recovered from that nasty wound"

"Wha-wh-where am I!?" she stuttered as she found that she was lying on a futon in the middle of what appeared to be a desert. "Hey, calm down." She turned to see the hollow from before with a worried look on her face. "You'll aggravate your injuries if you move around too much."

She looked up at the hollow before looking around and discovering that she wasn't in a desert but in what appeared to be a giant underground cave or something.

"Did... you bring me here?" she asked the arrancar in a timid voice. The red head just gave her a cocky grin and replied, "Yeah, I did. Of course, I took down the hollow first but that was a piece of cake." She stood there while pretending to casually curl her hands and check out her fingernails. "But... um, how long have I been unconscious?" she asked, and she then noticed Ranma flinch. "Aboutthreedays" she replied quickly and quietly.

Sennel just stared at the, now quite sheepish, hollow that had just told her that she had been out for THREE WHOLE DAYS! "WHAT!" she screamed, "Three days! But-but, I have to report in! This is just terrible! Why hasn't there been some sort of search party or something!"

"Oh! There was!" Kisuke suddenly chimed in, "But this place masks spiritual pressure, so they just passed right by." "THEY PROBABLY THINK I'M DEAD!" "So? Just tell them you fell asleep!" he replied before he was shoved (punched) out of the way by a mildly annoyed looking Ranma.

"Shut up, you freak" she said as he knelt over nursing his bruised cheek. "Look, don't worry. Just go back and explain that you were wounded by a hollow and you needed to hide in a gigai because you were too weak to return." Ranma nodded to herself with what she believed to be a foolproof plan. "But that won't be a good enough excuse for Captain Zaraki!" she shouted hysterically, already imagining the absolutely brutal training she would receive when she returned.

Ranma blinked at her before asking, "Who's Captain Zaraki?" "The Captain of the eleventh division" Sennel replied.

"Well, this is all very interesting, but I just thought you should know that in order to save you I had to take drastic measures", Kisuke suddenly butted in with a very serious look to him as he spoke with deadly calm, "In other words... you're a hollow now."

Ranmas eyes widened spectacularly while Sennel had gone as pale as a Twilight vampire. 'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god! Oh god!' Sennel screamed in her head as her world seemed to fall apart around her.

"Just Kidding!" chuckled Kisuke from behind his fan as he watched Sennel slump backwards with an expression between shock and relief on her face. His amusement was short-lived however, as he was then kicked in the face by a very pissed off arrancar. "Don't make stupid jokes like that, you Jackass!" Ranma screamed at the downed Kisuke who was once again nursing his poor face.

She then looked over to her new friend who seemed to have gone catatonic. 'I really dislike soul reapers' she sighed in her head as she tried to revive the poor girl.

...

Sorry for taking so long to update but school is a bitch. We'll find out more about Sennel in the next chapter. Also, someone was wondering if I could do a version of this during the arrancar arc and make Ranma an Espada. I might do alternate versions of this story in the future, but I don't know.

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
